Son of Mischief -Child of Freedom
by OcheanMyth
Summary: Eren Jaeger, Titan shifter and Survey Corps soldier son of Carla and Grisha Jaeger born in Shinganshina wall Maria. There is no way there can be more to this one soldier, pah, of course, there is. Getting visited several times by the god of Mischief there is no wonder he despises the Wallers. Later Eren/Levi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you haven't got it yet, this is a fanfic where Eren is a son of Loki and gets visited by him from time to time. He keeps this secret because who would believe him if he said that he was the son of a space-god?**

 **This is kind of a crack mixed with seriousness because I have watched way to much** _ **Slap on Titan**_ **. Eren looks like Marvel Loki only with brown hair that we can say came from Carla. Erens genes will be explained in the book since surprise surprise he has two biological fathers. And since Loki didn't know about the Jotun blood, neither does Eren. I will jump in time, but I will try to keep it interesting. Tell me if it gets too much.**

 **Oh, and Hela(Hel) will be Lokis daughter just like in the myths, I almost screamed in rage when they made Hela an attacker, evil yeah-ish but an attacker, no. Hodur (the blind god) will maybe be the evil one.**

 **This story is also soon available at my Wattpad, HowlingStarlitNight, other stories written by me is on another Wattpad, TheSkyElf.**

BEFORE THE DISASTER FEMALE-TITANCAPTURE SINCE I WANT TO WORK WITH LEVI SQUAD. I WILL KEEP THEM ALIVE FOR MAYBE FURTHER DISASTER AND MURDER. =)

Eren POV:

"Wake up my little prince." my eyes snapped open and I whipped my head sideways and stared back into identical pools of green and blue, ever-changing.

I smiled faintly at my father feeling all fuzzy on the inside now that I had someone on my side in this living hell. The MP's were brutal, never looking at me as if I were an equal, more like some filthy dog or rabid monster. I knew I wasn't completely human, never was and never will be, but it would have been nice to be treated as an equal, or at least as a pet, I have seen those handbag dogs the Sina ladies carried, they were at least given blankets. The guards had been 'cautious' and taken away mine.

However, even though I were in a wet and dirty cell within the interior, it was not cold at all. At least not for me, the guards were huddled together glaring at me as I just sat chained up in my 'bed'.

I blinked and pushed myself up, my chains clinking. "Father you are here!" my father smiled back before glaring at my chains and how they dug into my wrists as well as barely giving me any movement. "Yes Even, I am here. But why are you here?" he spread his arms and sneered, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the state of the cell. ( **A/N: E-V-E-N with a CLEAR** **N** **and sharp** **V,** **with the second** **E** **not as sharp as the first but still sharp /e:/ /ve:/ /e:/ /en/** )

Biting my lip I looked down in my lap, my chains clanking once again, "I somehow have the power to turn into a titan." father hummed and waved his hand, telling me to continue, "and I saved the city Trost by plugging the gap with a large boulder, but they are still questioning my motives even though several can testimate how vocal I am about what side I am on."

Father clicked his tongue, "ah, so they are not willing to see the obvious just so nothing changes in their perfect world. To put their trust in ancient walls that have already failed trice, instead of a valuable ally." he dug his heeled boot into the cell floor, "pathetic." I could not agree more.

While father and I were alike in many ways, we were also different. I loved to go straight into battle, I could never leave someone behind if I have the chance to change it. Father was sly, something that surfaces in me sometimes. But he could stab someone in the back if provoked and I would not exactly do that, I am not that aggressive when it comes to that. Only titans and criminals are on my killing list father, however... I have a feeling he can be a bit psychotic at times, I have read the symptoms.

He stared at my shackles and wiggled his fingers slightly, I don´t think he knows he is doing it. "Want me to break you out?" I shook my head and met his gaze, "no, if you do they might see me as a bigger threat and surely kill me." he huffed and I had the feeling I was looking at a very large child, "I can take you to Alfheim, or maybe Midgard, you will be safe there. I am sure Hel can make some space in Niflheim." Humming I looked down in my lap, "no father, I don´t really belong there, I would really stand out too. I can´t leave Mikasa or Armin here either." I sneered to myself, "This land is mudded with filthy mindless titans, children of the remains of Ymir, twisted by the Aether." my hands gripped themselves at my feet, " their twisted reality gives them excessive numbers and healing. I can´t leave this humanity to fend for themselves now that I know I can turn into a titan."

My father sniffed, "and be used as a weapon?" I met his gaze steadfast, "yes. I will get to avenge mom too. Make sure that this does not happen to anyone else as soon as possible, to lose loved ones to those monsters." biting my lip I looked at the iron bars of my cell, "I would never be able to live with myself if this humanity was wiped out because of one of my choices."

Father threw something at me and I caught it with my mouth.

My teeth penetrated the object and delicious juice went into my mouth and trailed down my face from the sides of my mouth. I lifted my hands and took the thing from my mouth. In my right hand was now a golden apple, a bite mark on the side. Golden juice trickled down and I was mesmerized by it.

I licked my lips and bit down again and accidentally let out a low moan from the taste. "I have a feeling you haven´t eaten in a while, and transforming into something else when you are not as experienced as me can take a lot of your energy." father pointed at the apple in my grasp, "that is an apple that Iðunn herself cultured. Maybe make some offerings to her from time to time, I would want to but we have some...backstory involving apples an eagle and a nut...you don´t want to know." father sat down next to me on my stone hard bed, "when you get in with the scouts I would plant some apple trees and give it to this humanities strongest, I am impressed by his strength. He does not do brute strength that guy. Sly and cunning too. I approve of him." I fake gasped and gaped at him, eyes wide, "What?! Loki the god of Mischief approves of someone?!" he cuffed me over the head and huffed as he stood up, his black leather pants shining in the soft torchlight from the hall, his forest green tunic ruffling slightly. "I have to go now Even, take care" and with that, he disappeared in a green flash, probably on his way to someone he could prank.

As I sat there I took my time and finished the apple, I learned fast after wall Maria fell that food had to be eaten slowly unless you knew when the next certain meal was. I put the seeds in one of my empty pouches with golden lining. I constantly carried pouches with medicine and magical ingredients, they were usually overlooked by people since few know even the basics of medicine, much less magic. Laying down in my bed I curled up and smiled to myself, father cared for me, I still had a parent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n: I am going to use lots of mythology references but some of the roles are as in the movies. Let me tell you, Loki´s mythological history is seriously f-ed up.

Eren/Even POV:

I don´t know if this Hange Zoë was crazy or just hyper. Section commander Zoë had led me to the court room while telling me about herself and her partner Mike, a squad leader. I got a bit nervous when this Mike began sniffing me. Was he Zoë´s dog or did he notice that I was not completely human? Was he not human either?

Luckily that was not the case. Mike just leaned back and smiled like he was content with what he sniffed out. Section commander Zoë found it incredibly funny and explained that Mike tended to do that to new people. That he could sniff out what kind of person you were from a couple of whiffs. Apparently, he found me acceptable and in his good book.

That was good, because it would have been a pity if he somehow found out about Loki being my second father. Then the All father Odin might lock me up for being a potential threat when Ragnarock comes. Odin locks up, enslaves or kills any kids my father has, just because we wind up monstrous. I originally thought I was the only other "normal" one, my father thought that was well. Looks like we were wrong after all. I am Titan.

I am kind of happy that my siblings are monsters, therefor I don't stand that much out now that I found out I am even less human than I first thought. I am even more lucky that father is used to having children that are different from the norm. I am unsure how he reacted when my biggest of brothers Fenrir was born but I know he is still searching for him. All we know is that he is chained to a stone on an island impossible to find, with a sword up his maw.

Odin scares me. He has pushed father to the brink of insanity at times. For every time father got a new child that he loved much, Odin would swoop in and tell him that they were monsters and had to be restrained. It even came to the point where Loki was raped by a giant's horse when he was in the form of a female steed. Odin´s words had hung over him and my father had given my brother Sleipnir over to Odin as a gift. Now my equine of a brother slaved away his life as Odin´s steed, my father only able to watch and do nothing.

I wonder what Odin would do to me if he found out about me. Would he chain me up like Fenrir? Make one of my siblings kill me like he did to Narfi and Nari? Enslave me like he did to Sleipnir? Force me to live with the dead like he did with Hela? Throw me into the sea like he did to Jormundandr? Or would he punish me for being born. Maybe he would sew my lips shut like the dwarf Brok did to father? Or he might tie me to three rocks in a cave with my brothers' intestines and have a snake drip poison into my eyes, he let it happen to father. Tied him up with Narfi´s intestines just because he killed Baldur.

Like what sick being forces a father to watch his son get turned into a wolf just to kill his brother, and then tie said father up with his own sons' insides? What kind of grandfather did I have? He also constantly reminded Loki that it was his "fault" that Sleipnir was born. I really did not like Odin. However, he was the king of Asgard and few on Asgard cared about father enough to tell him differently, or to help him in any way. Loki still loved his "family" though, even after all of that crap. I to be honest think all that abuse wrung his head a little, but I hope my grandmother Frigga grows a spine and goes against Grandfather if he tries to do something stupid again.

All these thoughts swirled through my head as section commander Hange Zoë continued to talk. I have a feeling she was to trust but also one to watch out for. However, thanks to my newfound titan powers anything any scientist found they would connect to being titan, not to being a human-god hybrid form another realm.

"Oh, my looks like we are here. Well Eren we didn´t get to talk about what will happen in there but I think it would be best if you didn´t know anyway. Good luck!" wait what? Two soldiers from the Military Police jammed their guns up my back and pushed me forcefully though the door to the court room, section commander Hange Zoë waving me good luck when I turned around to give them a desperate look.

I really did not like this day, not one bit.

I clutched my jaw as Section commander Zoë tended to my many wounds. It didn´t hurt as much as I expected it to. I knew that my body could take a lot more damage thanks to my Asgardian blood, but Captain Fate-Damn Levi could kick like the steeds the Jotuns rode. He could probably kick down Yggdrasil the world tree if he felt like it. I now understand why Loki approves. Levi is strong, but not Thor-strong, he uses his whole body to get the maximum affect.

Zoë dabbed at one of my wounds to make sure it didn´t get infected, "does it hurt?". I eyed her, no them, I remember now, they have no gender. "A bit." They lit up, "oh really? That is excellent. How much?" "Like a 60-meter-tall titan practiced MMA since birth and decided to destroy me." They snorted, and I noticed commander Erwin smirk and glance at the shadows in the room. "That describes Levi all right, the little shorty has some serious power underneath his skin."

Section commander leaned back a bit and Levi eased himself into the couch, his arm on the backrest. He was small, but he somehow took up more space in the room than the large guy Erwin. He took space without even trying, he was definitely the alpha and one would be crazy to defy him… but I was not one for the norm, I would probably defy him soon.

Captain Levi crossed his legs and turned to me, "Do you resent me? For what I did." He sounded like he was bored, like he didn´t care. However, since my father was Loki I could easily pick up hidden words and feelings. Captain Levi didn´t want to hurt me, he didn´t enjoy it since I didn´t deserve it. He didn´t regret it, since it saved me, but he would rather not do it again.

"No, I don´t resent you. You did what you had to."

Section Commander let out a large "Aww". Hange was up in my face, "Hey Eren, can I call you that? Can I see your teeth? I have to make sure shorty didn´t split them it half." I noticed a slight twitch in Levi´s eye, I could feel slight remorse come from him. Looks like my titan powers enhanced my senses and talents.

I opened my mouth and Section Commander was there at once.

They let out a gasp. "WOW. All the teeth have grown back, well can I keep this then?" they brought out a napkin where a tooth resided. I gave them a slight nod as I closed my mouth. My tongue flew around in my mouth to make sure my teeth actually where there. Levi made a frown disgust on his face, "tsh, Shitty Glasses tell me you didn´t take that off the floor in the court room?" they giggled and had a wild look in their eyes, "why yes I did. I am going to get Moblit to draw it too!" the disgust on Levi´s face was clear. Erwin noticed that they would never stop and went up to where I sat.

"Well Eren, Welcome to the Survey Corps."


	3. Chapter 3

**Levi´s cleaning scene is inspired by A Slap on Titan ep. 15: The Depths of Madness**

I never knew what to expect from the infamous Levi Squad. I know I didn´t expect Auruo though. An egotistical fighter with a massive badly hidden crush on Petra the nice, but fierce soldier. The rest was a force to be reckoned with as well, so was Levi of course. I could feel the power run through him. Maybe he had blood from Nidavellir, the land of the dwarves, running through his veins. A strong soldier with an even stronger soul.

We rode to one of the old castles in the outskirts. Close enough to town to get supplies within reasonable time, but still far enough to be in piece and restrain me in case I went Rambo. Auruo seemed to enjoy telling me the story of the castle as we rode up to it, as well as warning me about not expecting special treatment. I almost pitied him when he bit his tongue, but what idiot leaned over the saddle making it imbalanced while talking?

I fought the urge to sniff daintily when we tied our horses to the trees near the castle. This place was not even close to the grand streets of Asgard. From the times Father sneaked me in so we could have fun in the market this place looked like a total dump. Levi seemed to agree.

"We do seem to have a problem don´t we?" my keeper glared over at a few weeds forcing themselves through the cobblestone ground. His eyes glinted dangerously as he growled out his commands, "Jaeger, take a broom and begin cleaning the attic, wear a sanitary headscarf and hairpiece, I don´t want you bringing remaining dust around when this is all done." I frowned, "sanitary headscarf?"

Captain Levi looked me dead in the eye, "Do you know what the deadliest creature known to man is?" I answered immediately, "Titans!" his eyes were murderous, "No Jaeger, its germs. They are **everywhere**. In the dust, in your hair. They might even be living inside your own body…" his eyes turned dark as he thought about all the germs the world was riddled with. This guy must have some sort of crazy obsession with them. Section Commander Hanji had her titans, Captain Levi his cleaning.

My eyes got to the size of dinnerplates and I bowed slightly with my hand over my heart, it was a weak Asgardian salute, very similar to the Wall-Human´s salute. "Sir I will rid the castle of the germs if you order me to sir!" my eyes probably glowed as they always seemed to do when I am getting into my killer-mode. Levi and the others looked a bit spooked by them, they probably radiated death. Father had made that connection. _I am the demigod of Death and Destruction, bringer of Order_.

Levi gave me a nod, "Destroy any type of germ you cross Jaeger." I will kill every last germ this realm has, from bacteria to titans!

I heard Levi mutter behind me as I ran into the castle, lighting a torch coated in one of my lavender colored concoctions. "What have I **done**?"

I slowly walked through the now clean halls. Covering one of the windows with frosty patterns I continued on. The strongest soldier humanity of the walls had to offer had done an excellent job, his squad the same. These halls looked much better, still not close to Asgard´s glory but still amazing.

Dinner was soon, I had plans of handing Levi some of the golden apples, already sliced. They looked normal now, not golden, but they would still taste amazing. I now had planted my apple seeds in the forest, close enough to harvest form within reasonable time without being caught, but still hidden. They were in an alcove, a small pool of water in the middle. Brackish water filled with fish. The trees had grown immediately, decently small but filled with juicy fruit that just kept growing back.

I walked in and took a seat next to the squad and their leader. It was an awkward silence, but I ignored it, it was below me. I might not be as arrogant as uncle Thor or heck even as my Father, but I knew when such embarrassing and useless behavior was below me and my attention.

I scooted over the plate filled with apple slices to Captain Levi. "Here, you are my leader. As my luminary you will deserve the best fruit I have as a thank you for saving my life. I pledge my life to you to lead."

My captain looked at the apple slices, his eyes scanned them for any poison or flaw. They were flawless, they gleamed, they locked the future eater in, they knew who they were for. He simply gave me a nod and took one, holding it up to his face with the small silver fork that I had placed on the plate.

I noticed that everyone was looking at either Captain Levi or me, they had this look on their faces as if they couldn't understand why Captain Levi trusted me enough to actually think of eating anything I gave him. It stung that they had so little trust in me.

He sniffed it and his eyes widened, he looked at me, "You did a good job on the castle, no dirt on your floor. Could have done better on the chandeliers." He popped the apple slice in his mouth and his eyes shined. He had received a blessing. A blessing of longer life. A blessing of only being able to truly die on the battlefield alone.

Captain Levi continued to chew vigorously. A large crow eyes us from the windowsill. It was Hugin, Munin was probably somewhere else. It let out a croak and flew off letting feathers litter the window and the floor below. I immediately stood up and got the broom. No feathers were to be left behind.

"Brat." I turned around, everyone was watching the captain, "Those were some great apples. Bring me some more to my office later today." I noticed how only Levi and I had focus on the apples, the others must not feel the pull, subconsciously knowing the godly food was not for them, and never would be. _They would make great pawns_. I shook my head, _No, they would make great friends, shield-siblings_.

I made a small bow, slightly bending my back. "I will do that at once sir." _You deserve it Captain, you really do_.

Walking out in a haste I passed Hanji the Section Commander. I was surprised no one followed me, however, I have a feeling Captain Levi had a hand in it. He might be putting more trust in me than the rest in this building does. I really hope I don´t disappoint him.

With a burning soul I was chained to the wall next to my new bed. This was my new room, a dungeon. Another lock, another restraint. I would be held back no matter where I was in this realm, never truly free. If not from the physical then form the mental cage, always having to hide what I am and who I am, in fear of Odin the All Father. In fear of being found by Heimdall the All Seer. In fear of Ragnarock where I might have to fight Fenris, my own brother, or Jormundgardr twisted by the Aether. The Aether is more harm than good, creating almost unbeatable children of Ymir.

No matter what there will always be something to fear. The Norns messaged Loki, my Father and named me the god of Death from the battlefield, and of Destruction. However, they also named me The Bringer of Order. Ragnarock was to come, I can feel it in my bones, but Order will be the winner of it all in the end.

As I laid there, chained, I wondered whenever this world, Paradis, would ever meet the others. To from alliances, to fight wars. Because if so, the I would be in the middle of it, for death and destruction is not something I can live without. I would go to other reals just to let it all out, for a time of piece is just the breeze before the storm. Without war the people will fight each other, destroy all order. I have a feeling Captain Levi will join me in battles, he seems to be the kind of person hating cevilwars and unnecessary deaths. It seems like a 50/50 chance of him joining me into battle after the titans are gone.

I liked Levi. I would follow him into any battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: some would rate this** **mature** **or** **teen** **. However, we all know that no one seems to care about this and just reads no matter what. Not that it will be anything graphic or something, not until later in the story if you want to.**

Eren/Even POV:

The one thing I regret about joining the Survey Corps is the sheer amount of distrust thrown on me by my own companions. If I didn´t join I wouldn't have experienced it, I would have just been killed. However, by joining the Survey Corps I opened myself enough to be hurt when those I put my trust in, never seem to look at me as human.

They might be decently nice to me, getting me a glass of water when I overheat in the sun while working, or showing me a few of their moves that they use while fighting. The kind of stuff people do with those they trust.

Then, however, they also give me suspicious looks when they think something is out of the ordinary. Like when I tap into my Asgardian power, something I rarely did in graduation out of fear of being discovered as non-100%-human, to lift a carriage that toppled over. I remember their surprise when I fended off someone trying to kill the titans Sonny and Bean. Father had given me a hint, he had been scrying, trying to take a peep into the future. So that night I had decided to drag out the time to go to bed and managed to fend off the attacker. Only Sonny had been killed.

Other than that, they just followed me with their eyes, never letting me out of their sight for more than a few minutes. I was even lucky to be allowed going to the bathroom alone, they really took their "job" seriously, even when it was Captain Levi who was supposed to follow me around. However, he didn´t. Not much anyway.

Captain Levi pointed out that he had much more important things to do then to watch me pick flowers to make flower crowns and jack-off. It was true, he had much paperwork and self-training to do. Not that I jacked-off, I somehow never needed too. It felt strange. I never did like the other guys in the barracks. I would only touch my nipples but never anything more.

I was just currently picking flowers in the woods, putting them in a basket. I knew Hanji was close, along with Moblit, having volunteered to "watch me". We all knew it was another word for Babysitting. Auruo and Gunther were happy to point that out, Petra didn´t even deny it, she only blushed slightly and shot off. Eld had been busy trying to get a tan on the roof, in skimpy underwear, so he didn´t say or do anything. I don´t know how to get that image out of my head.

 **A/n: Eren is singing Vogel im Kamfig, later here. Just look it up on YouTube and take the one with English sub.**

Hanji POV:

Eren was just calmly walking around in the forest, putting pretty flowers in his woven baskets. I really do wonder if Eren being a titan changed the way he worked, how he ticked. Never in my entire carrier have anyone given Captain Levi fruit, nor have they pledged themselves to him in such a way.

Eld had shown me the way Eren had saluted while I was away. A bow and a fist over the heart. Was that something titan? Or something entirely else? Am I overthinking all of this? Probably. That is, however, needed to be a scientist, especially a scientist focused on a creature of the unknown. Anything can be a sign of something incredible. Even a sneeze, can Eren keep his eyes open when he sneezes?

Moblit nudged me and I turned my attention back to Eren who was continuing to pick flowers. The strange thing was that the grass and flowers underneath his feet were growing, turning into fresh plants. I also noted the most beautiful singing coming from the young scout. The air turned cold, but in a good way, and the tree I was crouching on seemed to stretch towards him. Everything seemed calm. It was like magic.

Moblit and I continued to follow him in the trees, just a lot more stealthily than before, not wanting to interrupt Eren´s singing. Eren seemed free, gone from the world of titans, just singing out his wishes. The strange thing was that the whole song was in an ancient language, sounding harsh but still beautiful. The wind and the rest of nature merging with Eren´s voice like a chorus.

Eren sat down and began weaving the flowers. I think he was making flower crowns and necklaces. They all seemed themed. The most detailed one was made of purple, indigo, red and white flowers. They all seemed compact and well planned.

Moblit and I were leaning back in the trees, enjoying the sun filtering through the leaves. Eren was an angel only standing up to get more flowers. I don´t understand why the Levi squad is so uncertain about him. Eren is the best person to babysit, never doing anything specifically dangerous. I can´t wait to see how he turns into a titan later today. I had originally planned to do so right now, however, tomorrow sounds okay as well. Don´t want to ruin the great mood with having Levi and his squad scaring Eren half to death with their promises of cutting off his limbs.

All of the sudden my branch dipped slightly, and I noticed Eren crouching next to me. "Hiya. Want your flower crown? I made one to you too Moblit." He smiled over to Moblit laying down on his own branch near me.

Grinning I made grabby hands at him, soon he handed me a flower crown made of some strange green leaves I never knew about and dark red flowers with five petals. "I thought the flowers and leaves would look nice with your eyes and hair. I put it on and noticed how it fit perfectly, it didn´t even get in the way of my goggles. "PERFECT!" I pulled him into a quick hug and noticed how chilly he was, way colder than a normal human.

Eren climbed over to Moblit who rubbed his eyes, tired after his nap. Eren´s song had made us all sleepy. Maybe that was a special power? Moblit´s was orange and yellow marigolds, it really looked well on him. His had obvious weaves that looked like a crown, small dandelions in between the weaves. "Thank you Eren." I could see that Moblit had his heart melted. Eren was still a kid I realized. Moblit seemed to notice too. Eren never got to be a kid so he is being one when he can. I should probably inform the others when Eren´s bedtime comes.

I ruffled Eren´s fluffy brown hair and smiled at him, "You made one for everyone didn´t you?"

His head bobbed up and down. "Yes, and I made sure they were all clean and without the pollen, so Captain Levi won't throw a fit. Also, so it doesn´t kill Mike´s nose with all the scents." I nodded my head, "Plus, I know that many people from the Underground develop pollen allergy when they have been over the surface for some time, I want to make it easier for Captain."

Moblit frowned at Eren, slightly suspicious, "How did you know Levi comes from the Underground?" Eren grinned, "I only heard rumors, but you just confirmed it." Our mouths were agape. "And I didn´t want to risk Levi's health. I know I can´t do anything about the outside, but I can keep the inside clean." Smirking I clapped his shoulder, "sneaky little brat."

Jumping down onto the floor I noticed how the flower crown fit so well that it didn´t fall off.

"Let's go give everyone their own crown, now shall we?"

 _ **Time skip**_

To say Erwin and Mike were surprised was an understatement. Us marching into the office with flowers on our head and in baskets must have been special. "Hello fellow leaders! We have flower crowns made by our resident titan shifter!" I made a dramatic pause and let Eren hand them their crowns, "You may now clap for our designer!"

I noticed how Erwin's eyes softened up when he got a crown of forget-me-not´s and yellow daffodils, it fit him pretty well. Mike seemed to like his crown of fireweed.

Eren had turned beet red at the attention he got when they clapped with respect as if he just had found out the secret of the world and made a speech about it.

We couldn´t find Levi's squad anywhere so we went to Levi instead.

"Oh Leviiiiiii!" I ran into his door and toppled over at the other side, my crown somehow still fabulous. Eren must have taken everything into account when he made mine. Levi didn´t look impressed when he noticed me in a heap on the floor with my flower crown, his thin eyebrows and hooded eyes that he must use eyeliner on, were unimpressed. "What is it shitty glasses?" his eyes the color of steel traveled over to the blushing titan shifter carrying flowers, "And what it that?"

I shot up and pushed Eren forwards, "Eren made everyone flower crowns!" Levi´s eyes narrowed as Eren slowly took up the most detailed flower crown of them all. It was the one made of purple, indigo, red and white flowers. It also now had soft leaves on the bottom looking like the greenest apple leaves forming a horseshoe, open at the front.

I noticed how Eren looked like the biggest puppy in the world, only wanting to please those he looks up to, Levi being one of them. Levi better not ruin it all.

He didn´t put it on. He didn´t smile or show any gratitude like the others. He just picked it up and studied it closely, "You put in much detail" he said before giving a nod. He went back to his work signing papers, but I noticed how he had the crown on his table, right next to the box holding Farlan´s and Isabel´s Wings of Freedom. He liked it.

Walking out I noticed how Eren smiled. He knew he had done well, he didn´t even need to know about the box and what was in it to know he had done an impact on the captain. I smiled over to Moblit and noticed the time.

"Oy Eren wash up and then come up to have dinner in half an hour, its soon food time. You can give Levi´s squad their crowns then."

The titan shifter beamed before bouncing towards his cell. I let him go on his own, he wouldn't do anything stupid, he was where he wanted to be.

 _ **Time skip**_

Eren POV:

Laughter bubbled in my throat as I bounced up the stairs with the flower crowns in my arms. They were for Levi´s squad. I can´t wait to see the look on their faces when they get their flower crowns, I had spent hours in that forest making them all, triple checking to make sure they were strong and fresh without any animals or filth on them.

I noticed from afar that the door was locked, so I slowed down to a content walk. When I slowed down, however, I heard what was being said down the hall inside the room. My enhanced hearing could have picked it up from two stories below if I hadn´t been so bouncy. I should have never come.

"Captain. How can we even know to trust the brat?" it was Auruo, that was to be expected but what hurt was Petra, "Yes Heichou, we can´t know that he is truly on our side and not with the Colossal. Isn´t it strange that he revealed himself as a shifter THAT day, and later had no problem with you hurting him in court. A normal person would be atleast uncertain around you, no offence, atleast for a week or so, but he just gives you goodies and flowers!"

Eld spoke up, "you must admit it seems a bit strange. He also knew when Sonny and Bean was attacked. Can he see into the freaking future?" Gunther piped in, "An did you hear Hanji and Moblit´s report, the brat has singing powers that makes people drowsy. We can´t trust him!"

My tongue got stuck in my throat and I felt my eyes water. All I could do was listen. "The brat isn´t normal captain- ""Yes and neither am I, and you don´t go around expecting me to turn into a titan at any second do you?" " _Atleast we keep an eye on him_ " Petra mumbled. I don´t think she expected Levi to hear that well. "Oh, so you think I´m not on high alert? I always am, I always was, even before titans broke through. Just because I don´t threaten young brats with my eyes for not being ordinary doesn't mean I am not paying attention." His voice spelled out trouble "You want him to be normal? Are you forgetting who you are? You are in the Survey Corps, the club for the insane. The place where nutcases gets swords and strap themselves to gas canisters to fling themselves through the air to fight giant naked monsters. We don't do normal."

Silence.

"You are soft for him. Don´t think we didn´t notice." Does Auruo have a death wish? However, is it true? Is Captain going soft on me? Do I deserve that? "The brat is young Auruo, and never got to be what he really is-""-a titan? Or a soldier? Because he pretty much failed at the first one, not even knowing how it works." "No Auruo. He never got to be the child he really is. And he seems to let go and be himself around me for some reason, so I won't stop him. Hanji thinks his feeling play a role in turning into a titan, and I for one does not want a heart broken 15-meter-tall titan brat to take care of. I am doing us a favor, you, however, are ruining it, acting like those high-horse-military. Eren is still a child, it would do you four good to remember that."

I didn´t know what to feel. Was Captain Levi only going what had to be done by being nice to me, or did he actually want to? "But sir, he is unstable. We read his files, he killed people when he was nine- ""And so did I Eld, and I did it for not even good reasons. The Jaeger brat did it to save someone else." Petra huffed, "We still don´t trust him. He is a soldier, not a puppy needing his master's attention."

Letting out a sob I dropped the flowers and ran off through the halls. How could Levi´s squad be so-so mean? What did I really do to deserve it all? These people were just like the military police, just like the rest of the weak-minded people within these walls. Why do I even bother trying to help them? Maybe I really should go to another realm and spend my days there.

I for the second night passed Hanji, this time I didn´t even acknowledge her, tears streaming down my face and a lump in my throat stopping me from saying anything. I ran down into my cell, curling up into the sheets Levi clearly had fixed. Last night they had been filled with holes, they were now patched together neatly. Small but strong hands had done this. Levi. It had to be, nobody else cared about such a "small" thing as holes or the heat down here. Only Captain Levi.

I would never be normal in their eyes, might as well do some magic. And so, I did.

Curling into my clean patched sheets I shot some magic around in each corner making four pillars of un-melt able ice. It was now nice and chilly down here, freezing my salty tears onto my face.

The time went by, but I couldn't stop crying, though it wasn´t as loud now. I heard a pair of feet walking down the stairs to my cell. I prayed to the Norns it wasn´t one of Levi's squad, it was actually Petra's turn to lock me up this night. Last night it had been Eld.

I let my burning eyes lock onto the small figure walking down the last couple of stairs. In fluffy green slippers and navy-blue morning robe was Captain Levi, in his hands was tooth paste and a tooth brush. "I felt something was wrong. Well, I knew something was wrong when you didn´t come for dinner, or when Hanji barged into the dining hall demanding why you were running off upset."

My captain put his brush in his mouth and opened my cell door, sitting down next to me crossing his legs as he took his place in one of my chairs. I noticed in the torch light that he had nothing underneath his robe. Let me tell you that he was not lacking down there, not at all. "My squad dragged me all around the campus, sure you had run off for good. They always see the worst-case scenario. I knew where you were but figured you didn´t want my squad around, seeing as they were the sole reason to all of this." He waved his hand and my tear streaked face. He tapped the ice pillar next to him, "Nice décor here. You did this?" shrinking in on myself I gave a meek nod, "Good. It was pretty dull here yesterday." I then remembered my sheets, "Thank you sir. Thank you for patching up my sheets."

My captain let out a huff and his breath clouded up, "how can you be so sure it was me?" I rubbed my fingers over a closed-up hole in my sheet, "It was patched up by someone with small hands and long fingers. It was done thoroughly, so by someone used to patch up clothes. When Moblit unknowingly confirmed that you were from the Underground it all pieced together even more nicely. Plus, no one else here in this castle seems to care enough about things like these to fix it."

Captain seemed to look a bit defeated at that and I immediately started worrying if I had said the right thing. "S-sorry if I offended you Captain." His eyes widened slightly, if I wasn´t the son of Loki I might not have noticed it, "Offend me? No, it's not you that have offended me, but my own squad. You know what? You are part of my squad now too so it's a massive offence the others have done when they spoke so badly of you."

Levi waved his arms, he reminded me of those overdramatic French men in those forbidden books, "What they did was utterly preposterous. They didn´t even have the guts to say it all to your face, but instead hid it like a bunch of wuzzies." He shook his head, "They knew you would come for dinner, I am not sure if they chose then to do it because they wanted you to hear, or if they didn´t want you to hear thinking you would be coming later."

I curled in on myself, "I don´t think I want to know what they think about me…" my captain did the man-spread without really thinking about it. I got quite the view of his manhood. Levi however didn't seem to notice, he was really into his rant, really passionate "Don't want to know? Why wouldn't you want to know. You might have found out about all of this the harder way. Like them getting interrogated by the Military Police and you then finding out when they take you away! Now the two of us know that we have to show that you aren't the type of threat they think you of."

Blinking at him I tried to pry my eyes away from his grand manhood, it was moving as he was waving his arms. He had curly hair, inky black. "So, you still think of me as a threat?" I couldn't help but to sound disappointed. He nodded and leaned back, I think he has finally calmed a bit down, I don´t think he normally can vent out like this to others. I noticed that he didn´t have any chest hair, he was smooth all over. Not much hair on his arms or legs either. "Brat. You are a hormonal teenager that can turn into a 15-meter-tall killing machine. You are a threat, especially now that we don´t really know how you do it. But the others on the squad makes everything more dramatic, I have a feeling they will come around at some point and notice how extreme they have been. I don´t know how long it will take though Jaeger, so don´t let your hopes get up."

He stood up and walked to the cell door. I stood shakily up and sniffed, "C-captain?" he turned and raised a thin eyebrow, "Can I come to you sometimes?" I shivered as I readied myself from a terrible comeback, "I am always open. Know that, don´t expect me to feed you candy while burping you though." Grinning I let my infamous impulsive behavior take over.

Surging forwards I hugged him breathing in his scent before running back to my bed before he could do anything. I blushed as two thoughts entered my mind, "He is like an extra mom." And "Wow his dick is really big." He really is like a mom, but still not, he is so much more than a mom. He is a mom, a father, a dick of a brother, a captain and a sort-of-friend all in one.

What is that shorty for me?

 **A/n: Yeah will there be Eren/Levi only time will tell.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: you might notice that this story is sometimes like a crack. It will continue that way and it will all be woven into the story, so a crack taken seriously.**

 **Previously:** **Levi waved his arms, he reminded me of those overdramatic French men in those forbidden books, "What they did was utterly preposterous. They didn´t even have the guts to say it all to your face, but instead hid it like a bunch of wuzzies." He shook his head, "They knew you would come for dinner, I am not sure if they chose** **then** **to do it because they wanted you to hear, or if they didn´t want you to hear thinking you would be coming later."**

 **I curled in on myself, "I don´t think I want to know what they think about me…" my captain did the man-spread without really thinking about it. I got quite the view of his manhood. Levi however didn't seem to notice, he was really into his rant, really passionate "Don't want to know? Why wouldn't you want to know. You might have found out about all of this the harder way. Like them getting interrogated by the Military Police and you then finding out when they take you away! Now the two of us know that we have to show that you aren't the type of threat they think you of."**

 **Blinking at him I tried to pry my eyes away from his grand manhood, it was moving as he was waving his arms. He had curly hair, inky black. "So, you still think of me as a threat?" I couldn't help but to sound disappointed. He nodded and leaned back, I think he has finally calmed a bit down, I don´t think he normally can vent out like this to others. I noticed that he didn´t have any chest hair, he was smooth all over. Not much hair on his arms or legs either. "Brat. You are a hormonal teenager that can turn into a 15-meter-tall killing machine. You are a threat, especially now that we don´t really know how you do it. But the others on the squad makes everything more dramatic, I have a feeling they will come around at some point and notice how extreme they have been. I don´t know how long it will take though Jaeger, so don´t let your hopes get up."**

 **He stood up and walked to the cell door. I stood shakily up and sniffed, "C-captain?" he turned and raised a thin eyebrow, "Can I come to you sometimes?" I shivered as I readied myself from a terrible comeback, "I am always open. Know that, don´t expect me to feed you candy while burping you though." Grinning I let my infamous impulsive behavior take over.**

 **Surging forwards I hugged him breathing in his scent before running back to my bed before he could do anything. I blushed as two thoughts entered my mind, "He is like an extra mom." And "Wow his dick is really big." He really is like a mom, but still not, he is so much more than a mom. He is a mom, a father, a dick of a brother, a captain and a sort-of-friend all in one.**

 **What is that shorty for me?**

Levi POV:

I can´t say Jaeger is perfect, because he isn´t, no one is. However, not being perfect doesn´t mean not enjoyable. The brat was up and going the next day following my order to the minuscule detail, doing his best to please me. I must say that some of the feats he pulled this morning astonished me, it's like the kid has magic. Then again maybe he does, why else would there be blocks of ice in his cell?

Magic. It was something I was sure didn´t exist until last night. Down in the Underground my mom used to tell me stories of warlocks and witches fighting and becoming evil as they brought glory to their home. I remember wanting to be a warrior, a sorcerer like those in mothers' stories. Now I found that a bit silly, a soldier is something much more beneficial. However, the dream of doing magic never left me. It was what kept me going when food was running low, or when the water gave me diarrhea.

Jaeger ignited that little kid in me wanting to learn how to fly. Like fly without my 3DMG. Being down in the Underground I learned that there was a time to be a child, and there was a time to be an adult. Unfortunately, the time for being an adult was mostly dominant, but I still at times cuddled up with a plushie or quietly had a war with my wooden horse. I can't say I completely stopped, but in my defense it's a way of coping, letting my inner child take over. I am an adult, I only sleep with my plushie dog three times a week okay?

"Captain why are your cheeks pink?" asked Eren next to me quietly as we walked up to the room where we would plan how his transformation today would go. "They aren´t pink, it's just the light." Eren nodded, "Good because if you were blushing I would have filed it away for later to blackmail you when we were closer." I stared up at him, my neck complaining, "How can you be so sure we will get closer in the future brat?" the brat gave me a shit-eating grin, "You are going to be stuck with me until one of us dies, and I will haunt you if I die first by the way, we are bound to get closer. Plus, I am seeing this all as a challenge, I want you as a friend" he smirked and leaned in closer, his eyes looked golden in the light, " _or maybe even more than that._ " He gave me that shit-eating grin again and bounced in front of me scrambling to keep up with Hanji in the front.

That little brat. He was just teasing. Right? No need to look into this further.

Hanji whipped their head back and gave me a smirk, they knew exactly what was going through my head, even from several meters away. My brat must have said something to trigger that smirk. Tsk. Shitty Glasses.

I scowled and followed the others as they filed into the room where we usually let Ness teach the new recruits about the horses and the flares. I walked up to the blackboard as the others got comfortable and took out a piece of chalk. It felt cold in my hand, I would never be a good teacher. The thought of being a teacher made me mentally shudder. It sounded like some kind of nightmare.

My drawing looked pretty… simple let's say. It was an outline of a human and then the lines of what looked like a vagina around it. It was supposed to be Eren the Brat and the cuts that would have to be made to get him out, however, Auruo snorted so loudly that I have a feeling they also saw what I saw. Petra looked ready to burst out laughing herself. I am so happy she isn´t lady-like, that would be so annoying to deal with.

"We will have to cut here in case the brat goes Rambo got it?" I noticed my squad had incredibly serious faces. As if their whole lives depended on this. I sometimes like that about them, but they are way too extreme these days. Some of their actions I understand, but after seeing Eren The Gigantic Brat cry after what they said I just can´t help but feel a bit sour. The brat was so sweet and had shown no sign of attacking anybody, he hasn´t even shown any distaste to any of them, only admiration, respect and fear, and yet they still seem to want him to be bad. They hate to be proven wrong, especially after being cruel, so I give them a couple of weeks of denial before they see how wrong they are. They might even coddle the brat later.

Eren looked nervously in my squad´s direction. How will this even work in the future, he won't be able to put faith in them at the rate they are going. It will lead to disaster out on the field if the team is that scared and cautious of each other. Maybe I should try to help Eren keep his magic hidden from them until they are better with each other.

Hanji was smirking like some sort of madman in the corner, their glasses was glinting strangely. I have never seen anybody get that kind of effect on their glasses, I have seen people try though. Some recruits have stood out in the sun swinging their heads around trying to get the shimmer like Hanji does. It looked ridiculous.

The mad scientist jumped down from their perch and threw an arm around the brat leading them out the door. They were drooling slightly and had their free hand in a fist, raised up in front of them in a dramatic way. "Let's go Eren and unearth the mysteries of the titans!" I looked at the place Hanji had been on in disgust, who knew when the last time Shitty Glasses had showered? I might have to force them into a bath tub and scrub them myself once again. Hanji just found it funny their lack of personal hygiene would eventually make me strip them myself just to scrub them like some sort of annoying pet.

Maybe I can get Eren to help me catch them at night, so I can clean them?

Scowling once again I put down the white chalk and walked after the rest, wishing for a strong cup of tea as bitter as me. Tea fixes everything. Tea and Eren's apples. Eren's apples were amazing, but unfortunately probably one of my squads focus when it comes to suspicion. They might think the apples might get poisoned. I seriously doubt that, I have a feeling that if Eren wanted to kill me, he would be so obvious about it in his eyes that I would get some warning long before he even tries.

*time skip*

I can´t say I was that surprised about Eren failing to transform. If I was a young titan shifter I would probably have problems turning into a titan surrounded by "mean" titan slayers, some of the best humanity has. My squad was really not helping matters as they were sending him suspicious glances all the time not even trying to be discreet. They wanted Eren to know that they weren't trusting him just yet not to try kill them all. The brat looked so downtrodden by it all, especially now that he had two hands bandages as a result of his failure to transform. It had been a damn bloody mess, I have no idea how the brat had the strength to continue biting after he failed, it looked horribly painful to do.

I was sipping my tea next to Petra who was trying to convince me of Eren being a wild card.

"Yes, he is." Petra looked a bit surprised that I had just said it out loud with a simple tone. "However, he is also a soldier with more determination to kill titans than I do. He might be a wild card but that does not justify trying to make him fear you more than necessary."

Petra opened up her mouth, "Why do you think he failed to transform?" My fellow soldier looked confused, "Why Heichou?" I scowled into my tea, "Because he doesn´t want to. I think he needs a true goal to transform, and a blood sacrifice. However, he is too damn scared and sad to be able to. Just think of how this will affect future expeditions as well as the Survey Corps. Tell the others."

I heard a small gasp behind me just before an explosion of steam and yellow/green lightning struck behind me. Soon my poor tea was dripping out of my cup that was still in my hand. Turning behind to yell at whoever ruined my tea I held my tongue. Because behind me was Eren stuck in a skinless titan arm, and he looked freaking terrified.

I noticed that Eren was too focused on getting out that anything else was not of his sight. Around him were my squad ready to attack, they didn´t look happy to have to be ready, but they almost seemed relieved to have proof that Eren was a danger. They seemed to love drama and drama was exactly what they were getting, even when it wasn´t necessary.

Walking calmly over I held out a hand. "Calm down."

I heard Eren behind me sound relieved and desperate for help, "Sorry! I-I am trying Heichou- "it was then I knew he had noticed that I was talking to my snarling team mates. It probably looked like I was trying to tame wild rabid animals and not my own team mates. "He is not a danger to anyone-"

Eld broke in and snapped, "He transformed without permission right next to us!" I looked at him with a "you-a-stupid-ass-hoe" look. "No shit sherlock Eld. He is new to this and knows about as much as we do, to expect him to control a power we didn´t even know about less than a week ago is like expecting the tooth fairy to dance in a brothel with Eyebrows with titans serving drinks." I met each of their eyes, "Stand down."

My squad shifted uneasily but were soon saved from deciding by Hanji coming running at full speed at Eren, hands stretched out in front of them. "EREEEEEN!" their eyes were wide, and they had a line of drool running down the corner of their mouth, their fingers were wiggling. "PLEASE LET ME TOUCH YOUR ARM!" Eyes glinting and pupils large they threw themselves at the skinless steaming arm only to soon howl in pain as we all heard a sizzling sound. Hanji threw themselves on the grass and rolled around getting even more dirty than they already were. "HOOOOOT! WRITE THAT DOWN MOBLIT! TITAN WITHOUT SKIN IS VERY HOOOOT!"

Hanji rolled over and grinned at me from the grassy floor. Their shirt had grass stains on it and a small beetle was in their hair along with a ladybug with four spots that was climbing their goggles. Oh I was sooo going to clean their filthy ass tonight if I so have to use my own damn soap!


	6. Chapter 6

**"PLEASE LET ME TOUCH YOUR ARM!" Eyes glinting and pupils large they threw themselves at the skinless steaming arm only to soon howl in pain as we all heard a sizzling sound. Hanji threw themselves on the grass and rolled around getting even dirtier than they already were. "HOOOOOT! WRITE THAT DOWN MOBLIT! TITAN WITHOUT SKIN IS VERY** **HOOOOT!** **"**

 **Hanji rolled over and grinned at me from the grassy floor. Their shirt had grass stains on it and a small beetle was in their hair along with a ladybug with four spots that was climbing their goggles. Oh, I was sooo going to clean their filthy ass tonight if I so have to use my own damn soap!**

 _Eren, the demigod of Death and Destruction, bringer of Order_

 **Thank you** **Sailor Dragonball 87** **for your review, it made me realize that some things might need to be hinted at and/or explained more now and later on in the fanfic. And since I can´t remember if I have put a disclaimer on AoT and the Marvel characters I do it now since I am too lazy to see if I have. I have also read (most of) the manga and it does not seem like Hange has any defined gender which is cool since they are one of the only characters I know that are like that. I realize I wrote** _ **Jacked-off**_ **in chapter 4, instead of** _ **Jerked-off**_ **, hope none of you got confused.**

 **I am having suspicions that I have writing problems. When my teacher once had the monthly talk with me as he does with everyone he commented that the red squiggly lines mean that a word is wrong. He did not know that I had known that and used all the help I could get. It just seems hard to spell some words and to read out loud so I dunno.**

 **Please Review and follow/favorite the story, It really makes me happy.**

Eren/Even POV:

Levi was carrying a million tons of clothes in a couple of baskets. I was behind him carrying only half of what he was panting slightly as I had to balance it all as we walked up a couple of stairs. Captain Levi had his signature scowl on. It was impressive how he could look so hot while having a bitchy face. Wonder if he would look as scary if he had chubby cheeks like a child. He would look cute, then again, he already is, but don't tell him that!

My captain kicked open a wooden door, using his hip and plump butt to hold it open for a split second, so I could get into the room. The room itself was cold and had a bunch of tubs at least one and a half meter tall or more. The walls were lined with the tubs and the middle of the room was dedicated to a large table that had baskets underneath filled with soap, bleach and fabric softener. None of the soaps or fabric softeners had any scents, as it would be stupid to have. A dozen of soldiers having clothes smelling like flowers would make any sensitive nose within a mile sneeze. It would be a deathtrap. I knew that Captain Levi had a sensitive nose, why else make sure that there was no dust around, even if it was otherwise clean? Why glare at the flowers spreading their pollen?

Grisha Jaeger, one of my fathers was a doctor. He had taught me some stuff, one about allergies and how they work. Levi was showing signs of pollen allergy as well as dust allergy. Subtly rubbing his (red) eyes outside when it was hot and pollen season, rubbing his eyes when cleaning away dust. The strange thing is that he does not seem to even notice or think anything is wrong. I should ask him why. It seemed fairly obvious to me.

Captain Levi climbed onto a stool, it seemed like it was made for Heichou alone since it fit him perfectly. I seriously doubt that any other soldier cared enough about cleaning to get their own stool to be able to perfectly reach the tubs. The funny thing was that he still had to stretch to be able to reach. **(A/n: I made him 152 cm just to make his height even more of a joke)**

I put my basket of clothes and started to sort them. Captain Levi had done it before he began carrying them but of course, I always procrastinate. Putting the sorted clothes on the table I began making sure that Petra´s and Hanji´s bras were separated and closed so that they would not get ruined in the wash. I was seriously surprised that Mayor Hanji even had bra´s but then again, they looked like they were older than me and dirtier than a dung beetle living in a stable. I have a feeling Captain Levi gave me their pile just so he wouldn't have to be near them more than he had to.

Carrying Petra's pile of clothing to one of the tubs I made sure that everything that was white was in there before turning to the table to get some bleach. Putting the bleach next to the tub I turned to the water pump above the tub and began to pump. Soon enough near-boiling water came running out of the tap, covering Petra´s clothes. I got some bleach and carefully poured it into a small cup to measure it before adding it. Grabbing a wooden pole, I began to stir the clothes like it was soup, I didn´t want there to be large blotches on the clothes where it was whiter than other areas. Going back to the table with the bleach I passed it over to Heichou who had been studying me.

My captain took the bottle before going over to his tubs doing the same thing I did just a lot faster and more detailed in measurement. He was a cleaning GOD. He looked like some sort of strange deity with his sanitary headscarf and bandana, it actually fit him, unlike me. I looked like a strange potato in it.

I got some liquid soap and started pouring some of it into the tub using the measuring cup that was hung up on the wall next to said tub on a hook. Petra's clothes were soon clean, and I pulled out the cork on the bottom of the tub watching slowly as the water was seeping away. Putting the clothes in a hamper I carried it over to the other side of the room dedicated to washing away soap and stuff like that. Captain Levi was already there with his own, Eld´s, Gunther's, Auruo´s and Erwin's clothes.

Levi spoke to me without looking up from his clothes rinsing "You should probably start with Hanji´s now. Then you can rinse it all at the same time in different tubs and get it done faster." He finally looked up from his job to look over at Hanji´s pile, his nose wrinkled slightly in disdain. "Good to see that you were smart enough to see that Shitty-Glasses' clothes need special treatment and segregation from anything else." He looked back down on the gigantic shirt in his hands and started rinsing it again. I smiled slightly and walked over to the pile, shuddering slightly as I noticed just how dirty it all was. Did Mayor Hanji switch clothes every blue moon?

Since Hanji never used white clothing but only out washed old clothes it was okay to put it all in one tub. Petra´s had needed a small wall to be put in the tub to separate the colored pants from the white shirts and other pants. My hands felt sticky after I put the clothes down. Some of the clothes had dried food and chemicals on them and one of the pants had dried blood on it and a pantleg that was badly sewed back on. I really began to wonder how my superior was still alive, some of the holes were clearly made from some form of sulfur and smelled like rotten eggs.

Pumping scalding water over the clothes I got the same soap from before, measured it and smiled slightly as I noticed the cup had its own measurement on the back near the handle. "Hanji-level dirty" and "Expedition dirty" as well as "Levi dirty". Levi´s level indicated that it was only needed to have a slight amount of soap. Probably since he never really got dirty, the only exception may be when it was an expedition or raining if Hanji´s babbling was correct.

I stood there for some time, feeling Levi glancing at me from time to time as he finished some rinsing or when he walked into the room next to us to dry the clothes. I would hear him beat the crap out of some clothes form the room next to the one I was in since there was a door leading into the room right next to the rinsing tubs.

Finally done with washing Hanji´s clothes I let out a relieved sigh and let the cork out, so the water would seep down the drains. Once again, I carried the clothes over to the rinsing area, however, before I could start my captain came around the door corner and stopped me. "It will take ages to rinse those clothes, take Petra´s and then hang them up, they should go faster to rinse since she does not make hers dirty on purpose." I smiled at him and went to the tub containing Petra´s clothes. Levi took Hanji´s now clean clothes and emptied them from the basket into a tub right next to me. The rinsing tubs were shallower but the still reached just below Levi´s shoulder blades.

Turning over to Petra´s clothes I began to pump cold water over them form the water pump. I was slightly surprised, and Levi seemed to notice, "Most of the soldiers sweat like animals so we clean the clothes in warm water and then rinse it in cold water to get rid of the sweaty scent." Levi put one light green shirt with holes in it into the cold water, "If I notice that the sweaty spots do not go away I tend to use vinegar or baking soda depending on what our budget is." He let out a _tsk_ as he noticed another hole in one of Hanji´s pants, one between their legs from constant rubbing against a saddle. This is exactly why I used pants with leather between the legs when I rode horses.

Nodding I went back to rinsing the clothes 3/4ths done. It went fast, just like Levi said they would. "I will go and hang these Heichou." Levi of course just grunted and glared at Hanji´s socks who I could see would soon need replacement from constant use. I walked over to the door right next to my tub and carried the hamper filled with Petra´s clothes over to the next room.

The room was like the other. Cold. But had a lot of racks and was much larger. The ceiling was decorated with clothes hanging from racks and from ropes. Most of the clothes here were dark in color and I noticed that there was a sign on the wall with an angry red arrow (probably added by Levi) pointing at the text.

 _Any lightly colored clothing, sheets, towels and so on, is to be hung outside since dark clothing will be bleached by the sun. No clothing is to be hung outside in the winter or in extreme pollen season. Things are color-coded in this room for a reason even if the clothes have labels on them._

"Aaah. I get it." So, I once again separated dark and light clothing before hanging up Petra´s in the area with red racks and rails so I would know what is what. I, of course, did not hang anything outside since it was pollen season and I did not want to bombard Petra with pollen in her clothes, it would bother Levi. It would also be cruel to Petra, she wasn´t necessarily mean, just cautious, and for good reason.

Captain Levi came into the room carrying a stupid amount of clothes in hampers. Ignoring his glaring I came rushing to him and helped him carry and hang it all up. Levi would occasionally stop me, so he could adjust what I had hung up, so it would fit his vision perfectly. No words were exchanged. It was not needed.

*time skip*

Levi POV:

Eren looked at me nervously as I readied the rope and soap. He was holding a bucket with lukewarm water; his shoulders bore a light green towel. I could see the conflict in his amber eyes. Both Hanji and I were his superiors. Hanji was in charge of the experiments that might hurt him, but I was the one that was in charge of him. Hanji was the one that joked around with him, but I was the one that checked up on him after he hid away in his cell. Hanji was the one that calls him their "baby titan", but I was the one who would keep quiet about his ice magic. He knew I could easily use that against him, or just beat the living crap out of him.

I held up three fingers and counted down, ready to kick down Hanji´s door. 1-2-3!

Raising my leg up I kicked down the door with all my might right where the handle was. The metal hurt my toes, but the door was down in a split second. "SHITTY-GLASSES! BATH TIME!" Hanji turned to Eren and me, their hands in a bowl filled with purple goo, a jar of human nails right next to the bowl. Their mouth was in the form of an O.

Running forwards, I jumped them, tying them up with my rope. "Jaeger! Over here!" Eren blushed deeply and trod carefully over to me as I held down a cackling Hanji who was wiggling around on purpose shouting, "I don't need a bath! I am as clean as a cat!" I sniffed at them, "A cat licks itself clean. You are disgusting."

Eren put down the bucket next to me and makes sure to be out of kicking range.

Ripping off Hanji´s shirt and pants I scowl as I noticed they were covered in the purple goo. I saw that Hanji, and somehow their underwear was covered. The scientist wiggled their greasy eyebrows, "Oy Levi, didn´t know you were so sexually frustrated that you would go after _me_." Their smirk made me want to kick them, instead, I took off the rest of the clothing and snorted as Eren squawked behind me.

Taking out one of my emergency clothes I dipped it in the water and rubbed soap all over it. "Stay still Shitty-glasses, I will show you what clean means!" Hanji roared with laughter and wiggled around knowing it was pissing me off. They had no problem with nudity, they would go around naked if it didn´t bother anyone, they have done so on expeditions when someone needed dry clothes.

I growled and scrubbed Hanji´s oily hair, going all the way to the scalp. "Hoho! I didn´t know you were so _dirty_ -minded Heichou!" I held them down and continued to scrub. I never had any problem with nudity either, I was after all born in the underground with hookers and whores of both genders walking the streets. I even had been in that business myself when it was hard getting food and clean water. Not that I wanted to go into that line of work, it wasn´t fun. Plus, Kenny taught me how to fight for what I want, not that it helped when no one else had anything to take. Taking on disguises for my "business", it would not do my reputation good if anyone recognized me as the Rooster Racer. Now that I think about it, it is a wonder I don´t go to sleep under the AIDS memorial blanket each night.

Eren looked nervous as hell as he watched me scrub my co-worker squeaky clean. It looked like he wished that the ground would swallow him whole, so he could escape from this scene. Not that I could blame him, this must be one of the strangest things he must have been dragged into.

"Is this a bad time to interrupt?" Eld was standing there in skimpy red underwear, covered in tanning oil, sunglasses on his head and his red tanning towel under his arm. In the towel, I could see the signs of a jar filled with oil, wrapped into it. The tanning oil that he used to fry himself in the sun.

He had his ridiculous red flipflops on that would never stay on in case he would need to run, they would probably fly right off and thus fail at their job as footwear. Hanji always liked them though.

Eld shifted and I noticed that he had a thing behind his back wrapped in brown paper. I raised an eyebrow at him and continued to scrub Hanji with my cloth´s and soap. Their excited and entertained shrieks continued, and I shouted over it all calmly, "No, no problem. What is it?" I dodged a kick as Hanji automatic kicked when I scrubbed them underneath their foot, their ticklish spot. It was filthy, and it struck me that they must have run around in the woods barefoot without cleaning them in the slightest later.

"Well, I was going to ask Hanji if they knew where Eren was but looks like I don´t have to." I eyed him with a look that told him to stop stalling and that I had much more important matters to attend to. Like cleaning Hanji.

Eld turned to Eren, "I was going to say sorry for being too unnecessarily cold to you. It was totally unfair, so I made you a mug" he handed Eren the wrapped-up thing, the so-called mug. "I was also going to ask you if you wanted to go tanning with me on the roof and tell me how you made those flower crowns." He looked nervous, and for good reason.

Eren looked surprised and touched before he began to take away the brown wrapping. A nice mug soon emerged. "It is made of clay and milk, burned in a hot stove. I used real leaves for the pattern. All-natural." It was an earthy color with the imprints of leaves, the imprints slightly darker thanks to the burning in the stove Eld probably used. It was made with care.

I knew Eld could at times qualify as a hippie and a love-for-everyone attitude (and at times a nudist), but this was special. He apologized to Eren by giving him one of the special mugs that only the closest to him got. Eld wanted to get to know the little pup. Hange "awww"-ed underneath me as they wiggled when I scrubbed them.

Eren had a dorky smile on his face that made me smile a little bit. The young man always had an expressive face, his eyes open for what he actually felt if one cared to look. He looked so devoted to everything he did, and he seems to actually have a good reason to join the scouts. Some just did it to die, some did it to become a "good" person, others since their friend joined or because they didn´t get into the MP´s and that wall work was not their jam. Eren, however, had a similar drive as me, his background was similar too. Without even knowing me for long he seemed to understand me so well.

Sure, he was impulsive and a wildcard with a stubborn streak, but so was I in some way.

I have a feeling I like him, and that scared me. He was so young, and I was not exactly the youngest stallion in the ranch, although a well trained one. I was not exceptionally smart, or rich, or the one with the best background, or the most affectionate. If he even felt the same way would I be able to deliver him anything that he can´t get from someone else?

Eren is of a lower military rank, he is "owned" by me. While I don´t care what others think it could cause some suspicion and uncertainty if I could kill Eren. I could, of course. Eren is by the law an adult. He can make his own decisions and has enough experience of the harsh world to understand what he wants, so maybe I should just see what happens.

Said brat then looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. Letting out a sigh I gave half a nod to him, "Go ahead brat, I can do this on my own from here on." Hange let out a screech as I worked on their disgusting toenails, "Make sure you are careful though" Hange let out a giggle as Eren shone brighter than the sun and bounced up to follow Eld as the veteran walked out the door.

I finished cleaning Hange´s toes and was stopped by them taking my hand and sitting up, a shit-eating grin on their face. Our eyes met, and I knew Hange would say something that would both be true, but not something I want to hear.

They wiggled their eyebrows, "Sooo, Eren huh?" their eyes glinted, "Like fresh meat?"

I breathed through my nose harshly and my cheeks puffed out from the air I stored thereafter their comment. Hange had hit right at home, spot-on, was it obvious that I liked Eren? Oh no, what if this causes trouble for the brat?

I gave them a cold glare and hissed before ripping my hand out of theirs, crossing my arms as I sat in a crouch next to them. Oddly enough my joints felt better than ever since the titan brat came, I would usually get a weak forewarning from my body telling me not to crouch for more than a couple of hours. There is no way the brat has been using magic on me, is it?

"I have no idea what you are babbling about Hange. Maybe I washed off all the intelligence leaving behind the real you?" Hange straightened their glasses and smirked, knowing I knew what they knew. "Oh, I am talking about how you look at the newest member like you want to snuggle up to him and protect him from the world." I huffed and sniffed the air, absently noting how that was such an Auruo thing to do. The next thing I know I will be biting my own tongue.

"How did you know so fast?" it was no use in trying to deny it any longer. Hange was a scientist, it was their job to observe and figure things out. It was no wonder they used their talent outside titan studies as well. They have been trying to hook me up with half of the people we meet while trying "subtly" to make the stranger think they have a shot on me.

Hange dried themselves up in the light green towel I handed them before wrapping themselves up in it before sitting down next to me. "Your eyes lit up from the moment you noticed his desire and reason to join the Survey, Erwin told me how your eyes had shone when Eren told you why in the cell." They smiled as I groaned at the fact that Erwin freaking knew, "You are not as harsh on him as you could be on one who suddenly comes and has titan powers. You protect him more than needed. You give him a chance and you never insult him too much." They giggled, "At first I was unsure if it was a father-son bond, a master-pet bond or a lover-bond, but I have a feeling Jaeger is good at picking up unsaid and hidden signals and the way he acts around you shows signs of the possibility of this becoming more."

I froze, and everything seemed to tunnel out, "You really think so?" realizing I didn't insult them I added "Shitty-glasses" after a second.

My college smiled broadly and clapped me on the back, "I think so Shorty, be careful and approach this situation with secrecy, we have no idea how the others or the government would react."

3 POV:

Outside the door, fierce amber eyes widened before the person bolted quietly.

 **Please review. It gives me joy and if you ever get any ideas please leave them there. =P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:** **They giggled, "At first I was unsure if it was a father-son bond, a master-pet bond or a lover-bond, but I have a feeling Jaeger is good at picking up unsaid and hidden signals and the way he acts around you shows signs of the possibility of this becoming more."**

 **I froze, and everything seemed to tunnel out, "You really think so?" realizing I didn't insult them I added "Shitty-glasses" after a second.**

 **My college smiled broadly and clapped me on the back, "I think so Shorty, be careful and approach this situation with secrecy, we have no idea how the others or the government would react."**

 **3 POV:**

 **Outside the door, fierce amber eyes widened before the person bolted quietly.**

Profiles for the public:

Auruo, the attention seeker, unknown title

Eren, the Demigod of Death and Destruction, bringer of Order, humanity's hope

Erwin, Commander of the Survey Corps, open-minded

Eld, the shaman, and hippie

Gunther, the healer, and user of nature's gifts

Hange, Mama Hanji, the mad scientist

Levi, Humanity's Strongest, the best soldier, has surprisingly low self-esteem when it comes to his body at times

Moblit, maybe an alcoholic, the sketcher, and Hange-babysitter

Petra, skeptical to what can´t be explained, unknown title

Erwin POV:

I noticed Levi was a little bit softer to Eren Jaeger the day after a half-naked Hange ran into my office and squealed about Ereri. The ship name of Levi and Eren together. It seemed the Special Operation Squad seemed to notice a change as well and did not know what to do with that. Petra´s eyes would always glace over when Eren came bouncing past her today to catch up with Levi. Auruo frowned slightly and would cross his arms every time he noticed Eren catching Levi´s attention. Gunther raised an eyebrow this morning when he noticed Eren´s new mug, but then shrugged. Eld was the one with the best reaction, he gave a slightly confused smile whenever he saw Eren run after Levi and clean the roof.

They were slowly opening up to the newest member. Becoming used to his constant presence. Mike´s sniff-report was correct once again, Eren Jaeger was no danger to the Survey Corps. It had worried me when he had said Jaeger smelt more than human, but it seems like it does not truly matter.

It was now nearing lunch and I was signing the last papers, putting them in envelopes, and stamping them with the green and blue Survey Corps wax symbol. The job went fast since I was not an MP commander, rather one of the Survey, so I did not get as much paperwork as the Garrison or the Military Police. Sure, there was a good few papers, but the finances were easy, the reports were okay, and the titans were not exactly the most creative in crimes, so I did not have to get a lot of different reports like Nile. My job was basically planning expeditions, planning the expenses, make sure my soldiers were as safe and happy as possible. To request titan catching's and send Hange´s and Levi´s requests farther after giving my approval.

Another experiment was to take place today right before breakfast. Eren Jaeger has been practicing some phrases that he would later try to tell the others in his titan form. " _Abnormals are attacking_ " " _Titans_ " " _West_ " " _North_ " " _South_ " " _East_ " " _Walls_ " " _Captain_ " " _Commander_ " " _Horse_ " and " _Gear_ " are some of the ones he has been practicing along with basic military words in sign language.

Looking out my window I noticed Hange, Moblit, Levi and his squad ride out to some of the flatter lands that the Scouts owned. Eren Jaeger was riding his horse right next to Levi with the rest of the squad surrounding them. Hange in the very front with Moblit speeding after to make sure they would not do anything stupid.

Taking that as my cue to end my work I stacked the papers once more onto each other after importance, the most important at the top so it could easily be grabbed and sent away in a haste. Ignoring my jacket as it was hot today I walked out the door of my office after strapping on my gear as I would not know how this experiment would go.

My trusty horse, Francis, the true hero of humanity since he never failed me, shot off like a bullet after I got onto him. Francis always seemed to know where to go, without me saying anything. I think he could read my mind, all I had to do was picture the place and route in my head and he would know where to go without ever being there before. Eld, the head shaman in the Corps, would also easily know what you think about. He says that since our minds are so often open for connection, he can easily understand what is going on.

Maybe that is why he opened up to Jaeger faster than his other squad members.

I never truly believed in what the shamans on the street said. Those were obviously faking. Eld however, was never 100% sure about what I was thinking, but still would be pretty point on. I once told him that I would visit my grandma at her house and that Hange would be in charge. He had gotten quiet and asked if the house was a faded chipped yellow with heart-formed windows in white. It had totally freaked me out since it was exactly how it looked like. Few knew of where my grandmother had lived, Eld was not one of them, but the soldier had apparently picked up a "thread" from me, leading to how the house looked like when I unconsciously thought of how it looked. Eld was one strange soldier.

Francis slowed down to a canter as we neared the flat grassy area where the others were. There were a few Scouts here and there, but they all were a good distance away, knowing the veterans would keep an eye on the Shifter. Gunther had his hands on his healer bag that Eld had made for him. Not that Gunther would need to use it now, so I wondered why he had it with him. It was a bag made of cow skin and a wooden box filled with jars of honey, lavender, valerian plant, reishi mushroom powder, and acupuncture needles.

Hange jumped up and down as they all looked at a nervous Eren Jaeger standing on green grass with his hand on a small acupuncture needle to prick himself on. So that's why Gunther had his bag out. Looks like he has warmed up to the Titan Shifter pretty fast. It was now just the two must stubborn ones in the original Levi Squad to accept the young man-kid. Petra who tried to ignore how Eld could "read" thoughts and see spirits, the one most critical in the veteran group to Gunther's medicine. Auruo who tries his best to get the attention and appreciation of Petra and Levi.

I focused on Eren as he pricked himself on the needle, a puff of smoke coming from his punctured finger before an explosion of smoke and lightning made all our hair fly back.

Fixing my ruffled hair, I looked up at the glowing green orbs standing 12 meters above me. A 15-meter-tall muscle machine stood there with an unnerving lipless grin, looking down on us all like we were ants.

Auruo shouted up blades drawn, "Is it you brat?" even in the face of possible danger, the veteran still tried to sound like his idol Levi.

The muscled arms moved and formed the sign of " _Hello_ " in sign language. Eren was in control.

The titan before me shone in the sun, tan skin drawn over strong muscles that I knew were not just for show. A hooked nose leads up to two green eyes that glowed in the dark eye sockets that looked like a raccoon's dark markings. Long dark locks of hair hung like a curtain over the titan's face, giving it an ominous shadow. The hair looked both soft, but also like it was as strong as iron bamboo. Maybe I can use it for something?

Hange squealed and jumped around, "He did it!" Auruo crossed his arms and sniffed, "Wow, the brat did what he was supposed to do, what a show." He put his arms on his hips, "We all know that if it was I- ""You would have made it looked less epic by biting your tongue" said Petra with a smirk, admitting that the transformation was cool now that it was expected and not out of the blue.

The titan huffed and carefully sat down on its naked rump, crossing his legs as he had nothing to hide or be embarrassed about. " _Did me scare yous?_ " Jaeger´s hands moved uncertainly and Hange beamed, "A few wrongs _I_ and _You_ , but no, you didn´t scare us. Atleast now me." I noticed how Levi twitched at how dirty the titan's feet were after digging into the dirt.

"Oy brat!" the titan moved its head, "We need to give you a thorough wash after this." Hange cocked their head, "Why though? It is the titan body that is slightly dirty, not Eren?" Levi stormed up to them waving a finger like an angry mother after a bedroom was not cleaned, "Slightly? Look at this!" he waved his hands at the dirty foot causing everyone, including Eren, to look at the slight dirt-covered foot sole. "This is a disaster! And who knows how unhygienic it can be to be covered in flesh and fumes from a titan from the INSIDE."

Hange´s eyes lit up, "Ooh, I wonder how it is for Eren inside there! I have to ask him later and maybe cut into the nape, so I can move in and study it as it closes up!" they scrambled for a notebook and wrote that down, "EREN! CAN I CLIMB INTO YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW BEFORE WE START TO TRY TO GET YOU TO TALK?" the titan's eyes turned to Levi with a suffering glance causing a lot of us to try and cover up our mirth. "Sorry brat, but they won't give before they get to try this."

The titan let out a moan before laying down on its stomach, feet in the air and chin next to an ecstatic scientist. "OPEN! OPEN!" Hange put on their goggles, making their eyes look super large. Kind of like a bug or a manga character.

The mouth made mostly up of teeth opened up and a long sharp tongue rolled out as well creating a soft squishy walkway for Hange to scramble up. "MOBLIT TAKE NOTES OF THIS ALL, DRAW THIS! I AM IN A TITANS MOUTH! LOOK AT ME!" Moblit scribbled and sketched the best he could while sweating buckets, probably wishing for some alcohol. The poor assistant turned into quite a drinker after being around Hange for so long, the stress leading him to the bottle each night, I was seriously unsure if he had a problem or not since it never affected his performance or general happiness.

The examination of Eren´s titan mouth continued, and I took a seat at one of the benches close by eating my lunch while keeping an eye on them all. The Special Operation´s squad did not have their blades drawn, Levi was drinking tea, Moblit was nervous, Hange was jumping around, Eren looked bored to death and it was all ay-okay. Mike joined me soon and we both sat and talked about the strangest of things. From forcing Hange to get new clothes no matter how economically it would affect the Corps since they seriously needed new clothes like damn! To conversations about the sun and Moblit´s maybe drinking problem.

Steam soon rose and a tired Eren slumped into the ready arms of Levi, causing me to smile slightly, something Mike caught on quickly. He looked over at the scene where Levi was wrapping Eren up and carrying him around before he joined me in smiling, both of us knowing Levi was FINALLY taking a few steps the right way. We had worried Levi would try to push Eren away.

Hange jumped after Eren to study the burn marks on his face but was met with Levi´s boot, kicking them away from the precious cargo that he cradled. This continued before Hange gave up with a loud laugh before running at Moblit to look at the drawings and notes that he had made.

They all soon joined Mike and me for lunch, Eren protected by Levi who woke him up by forcing food down his throat. Levi had done it since he didn´t want the titan brat to die of his own laziness, Levi´s words, not mine. It was obvious he cared about the young soldier and knew that he needed the food to get energy. I knew Levi hated wasting food, as well as his comrades not getting enough of it. His own trauma of never having enough to fuel him seeping into his actions.

I knew Levi´s rations were barely enough to give him the energy he needed. Levi burned more energy than others (I even asked Hange about it) and it was a constant fight to balance the finances so that he would get what he needed.

Levi has had it tough after Wall Maria fell, most of the food the Scouts got were from farms inside that territory. So, in the past few years after the fall of the wall, Levi burns more energy than he gains.

As a friend and leader, it worried me to see some of his ribs poking through his skin. To see him exhausted and hungry. To hear his stomach rumble even though he tries to hide it. Eren´s apples seemed to be a small contribution to get the strongest soldier the fuel he needed. Whatever apples Eren feeds him it is not enough even though I secretly believe they are magical, since they come out of nowhere.

I really hope titan shifters down eat too much, because if Eren needed re-fueling after each transformation like now, I would have to invest in a garden for the Scouts. Couch couch _a garden to feed Levi and Eren_ couch couch. Not that I could say that to the Higher Ups, they would attack the usefulness of the two like rabid wolves to a slab of prime meat. I somehow felt that some deity would make it so that Titan Shifters eat a ton just to joke with me.

Levi POV:

I ate my dinner slowly and listened to the others talk. I knew that if I hurried with my eating it would feel a lot emptier in my belly later and it would cause me to be gassy. Not a good combination. The potatoes sat heavily in my belly. The green beans that I didn´t like sat on my tongue. I ate them anyway, even if they probably came from a can.

I had been happy after I was guaranteed a job as a soldier. It included food, clean water, and sun. I had slowly but surely gotten more muscle mass and a little bit of meat on me. I still never got satiated from what I got, and the stronger I got the more it nagged in my stomach but at least it was all right. The fall of Maria crumbled that though. Without that farmland inside that territory, my stomach was never happy, constantly moaning for something to fill it and give me energy.

I knew that I was five kilos over the perfect BMI body, but I still had a good few ribs visible, and not in a good way. I should be a little bit overweight if the BMI calculations were correct. Hange concluded I burned more energy, but I already suspected that.

Eren´s apples were my saving grace. For each year I got stronger, and for each year I got hungrier and each night was spent desperately trying to sleep with a growling stomach. Ever since Eren came each night with a bowl of sliced apples however, it settled my stomach enough for me to fall asleep if I was fast.

I was in my office now taking off my uniform and putting them in the hamper, readying for bed earlier than usual. I wished for a split second I could ever experience having to put my belt another buckle to fit in my uniform, just to know I would be full. I shook that thought off.

My stomach growled loudly for the 10th time since dinner, even with all the tea to try to trick it. It was almost painful this time and I gripped it slightly letting out a quiet moan. I really hoped Eren would come with those delicious apple slices soon, there was no way I would be able to sleep without something to eat.

A subtle knock broke me out of my misery giving me something to focus on other than the hunger. "Come in." I continued to dress myself off, knowing it was Eren since only he had a knock like that. I realized I was just in my boxers and prayed to whoever was up there that Eren didn´t bring Petra. She always stares when we are in the public Scout showers making me seriously uncomfortable. I didn´t like her more than a friend and did not want her to look at me in such a way, Eren however? He could look all he wanted if he was interested. Not that this was a plot to get him to approach me more intimate, I was not that shallow and desperate yet.

A startled squeak made me turn my head fast and make eye contact with a blushing Eren Jaeger. I had my bare back to him, giving him a view of my scarred back and, well, plump butt that years of training created.

The boy was in casual clothing, a forest green shirt and black comfy jogging pants, his feet bare against the stone floor. In his hands was a large plate of juicy apple slices that made my eyes widen and my stomach to growl so loudly that I thought the walls were crumbling for a second.

I blushed lightly at the loud noise my stomach made and held it slightly while turning my head away from Eren. I am always ashamed when my stomach complains, knowing that it was loud and basically a signal to everyone that I was hungry and craving something. I knew that others had is so much worse, I was after all one of those who had nothing, and I really wished my stomach followed orders to shut up.

I heard Eren walk in and I pretended to be busy with finding my pajamas in the drawers, hoping he would not have heard my stomach by some miracle. Erwin would always look guilty and pitying when it growled near him.

"Oh, sounds like you are hungry Captain." Of course, he heard. I would be worried about his hearing if he didn´t, to be honest. Why did he have to sound so kind though, like he was some kind of food messiah? My stomach answered for me by growling louder than all the walls in the world falling in an earthquake.

I made the mistake of looking behind me. For right there was Eren Freaking Jaeger with an apple slice ready to be eaten. I had to crane my neck to look up at him but by the time I had made eye contact, the brat had forced the apple slice into my open mouth. Looks like my body had been gaping ready to be fed before my mind could process it. I must have looked dumb.

The apple was sweet as always. Melting in my mouth making me slip up a small moan, causing Jaeger to smile like his life goal was fulfilled. I held a hand before my mouth as if trying to physically stop my body from making any more sounds, impossible as it is. The fruit Eren gave me had to be magical, just like the ice powers he had, for there was no way apples could be this good without them being from some sort of goddess or something. Maybe the Wall´ists were right?

Eren frowned slightly and felt along my side, leading me to sit in my bed, all of the sudden causing me to stop chewing. He put the plate down next to me and studied the area where he had his hand. He had seen my disgusting ribs poking proudly through the skin. I probably looked like some sort of freak. A muscle and bony mess stuffing my face like some sort of pig wishing for my master to come and feed me each night.

His hand ran over my ribs like some sort of grotesque xylophone.

I slapped his hand away and swallowed the apple in my mouth. "What do you think you are doing? You are my subordinate and yet you still just threw yourself at me like Hange. Why did you do so soldier?" I concentrated on feeling angry, thinking back to the time's someone angered me, trying to summon that anger.

Eren just looked at me. He did not look bothered at all by my poisonous tone. "My dad was a doctor and I am one without a certificate yet." I tried not to be interested, "Your ribs should not be that visible. It is not healthy. Should not the rations make sure you never got to this level of hunger?"

I took another two apple slices, giving in to my complaining stomach. "Hange thinks my body burns more than it gains." I didn´t know what else to say, I didn´t want to talk about my time in the Underground, there is no way he can get to know about that. Son of a doctor or no.

Eren knew I would not say anything more about that and continued to look at my ribs, ignoring my glare. "My sister is very similar to you then. She needs to eat more too to fuel her body since she is so strong and uses that strength too. "his thoughts seemed to run several miles an hour. "You look a lot like her as well. The same type of hair, very similar eyes and lips too. Sharp jaw structure- "he ran his eyes over me, his eyes glinting beautifully catching my breath. "Both of you are incredibly strong and burn energy faster than a furnace. You don´t happen to be an Ackerman, do you?"

My thoughts went immediately to the **A** cut into my right inner ankle. My mother had told me before she died that it was a brand that went through generations of our kind, the Ackerman's.

Eren noticed a slight shift in me that few could ever spot and smiled in triumph. "So, you are. Well, then I can guess your weight is all in the bone. Mikasa, my sister, has a very strong bone structure with bones that can handle a lot."

I really didn´t like him finding it out that fast. I was growing soft around him. It had to stop.

Eren giggles, "You know what? I will tell you a secret about myself to cheer you up. I have no idea why I trust you so much, but I do." I looked at him suspiciously, what could Eren possibly say to cheer me up after he points out the flaw about how my ribs show?

The tan hand of Eren waved through the air and small Survey Corps blue and green sparks formed in the air creating a nice picture.

It was me. The sparks hung in the air to look like me, my face. They soon rearranged themselves to look like a fox and then a bird.

It was magic. Real magic!

Eren certainly managed to entertain me with the unexpected. I knew about the ice, but this was spectacular.

I continued to eat while Eren made images in the air with the sparks and it was all over way too soon. Eren was sweating slightly and my apple slices were all eaten up by then.

"Was that to your liking Captain?" he looked a little bit smug.

Slapping his shoulder, I pushed the empty plate into his hands and shooed him off my bed. "Clean this up Jaeger and take some rest. Take a shower too, a warm one will help you fall asleep faster. I am retiring for the night." Eren looked cheekily at me, "Sure you are not old enough to retire from the army oldie?"

Throwing a pillow at the retreating soldier I fell asleep soon after, dreaming about magical sparks and Eren.

 **A/N. I honestly think Levi would eat more than an average human, much less a soldier. He is the strongest to of them all and to both keep his bod and to gain more strength he would need to eat A LOT, something the walls don't have to provide him. Plus, I think being an Ackerman is something more than just a name, the manga seems to point that way, so I want to use that.**

 **Please review so that I find out what you liked and dislikes as well as ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously/ LEVI POV: The tan hand of Eren waved through the air and small Survey Corps blue and green sparks formed in the air creating a nice picture.**

 **It was me. The sparks hung in the air to look like me, my face. They soon rearranged themselves to look like** **a fox and then a bird.**

 **It was magic. Real magic!**

 **Eren certainly managed to entertain me with the unexpected. I knew about the ice, but this was spectacular.**

 **I continued to eat while Eren made images in the air with the sparks and it was all over way to soon. Eren was sweating slightly and my apple slices were all eaten up by then.**

" **Was that to your liking Captain?" he looked a little bit smug.**

 **Slapping his shoulder, I pushed the empty plate into his hands and shooed him off my bed. "Clean this up Jaeger and take some rest. Take a shower too, a warm one will help you fall asleep faster. I am retiring for the night." Eren looked cheekily at me, "Sure you are not old enough to retire from the army oldie?"**

 **Throwing a pillow at the retreating soldier I fell asleep soon after,** **dreaming about magical sparks and Eren.**

 _ ***Go read the Manga! EREN IS NUTS!**_

 **_** _ **I only use as a second hobby writing place, not my main one**_ **_**

Levi POV:

I can't say that I was having a bad night's sleep. Because for once in my god's damn life I actually slept throughout the whole night and into the morning. It was a pretty new experience, being woken up by Petra poking me with a stick to be out of my attack range.

I must say that I am a little proud that she learned that I was not safe to rouse from sleep, trial and error. This only ever happens when I have been hurt and need sleep to heal, and to be honest, I like the feeling of waking up to sun streaming through my bedroom window and not moonlight.

I remember the times where I was wary of the sun and the moon, them being so large and intimidating when I first truly spent time above ground. Now however, I am okay with them, the time they amaze me the most is dusk and dawn when they are both up on the sky. I liked night the most though, seeing the stars twinkle down, not intimidating at all. They were rather calming and sweet to look at, small night lights for me to fall asleep and wake up to.

I have a feeling Eren was more of a mid-day sun kind of person, with his beaming personality and burning passion to protect those within the walls. Erwin was more like a lunar eclipse, ominous when his special ideas formed. Hange was the morning sun, harsh light forcing its way onto you. My squad was a bit difficult, Petra had to be the time right before dusk. Eld must be the moon, reflecting light. He did after all have his own kind of energy, being quick. Gunther was dusk itself, warm burning colors on the sky as it is getting a bit cold. Auruo is the sun right before it reaches its peak, readying for a show.

The stars probably reflected who I am, or the moonlight. Distant, scattered but still shining in the darkness, guiding others.

Morning training went as usual, other than the fact that my whole squad stared at me as if I would keel over any minute. This was the first time I slept until breakfast without being injured or sick, so it is no wonder they are worrying. I am pretty pleased with myself.

Eren was getting better at 3DMG, not nearly as good as I have to admit I am, but if he kept getting pointers from Eld, Gunther and I, he would excel in the art of stopping right before impact with the ground. Eren did have an upper hand in training though, not really having to be scared of hitting the ground too hard, or having his limbs being chopped off, or snapping his spine in half. Not that I let him be reckless, he has to do his very best to keep himself in once piece.

I felt myself connect with the teen, well more like young adult. He was after all old enough to be considered one (well he is supposed to but him being so childish sometimes it was hard to believe). Eren had graduated and was in the army, he has seen things few have seen and experienced things few people deserve. He is strong and it feels like he understands me, giving me looks that can convey simple questions and understanding gazes.

Hanji was right (for once), I do have a chance, maybe. The scientist knew how to observe, and I might have the largest chance than anyone else in these walls to get Eren to like me more than a captain or a friend. I might be getting competition from his adopted sister though; she clearly meant a lot to Eren and she clearly cared a lot about the green-eyed soldier.

I spent more time outside, going paperwork while watching over the brat, or sometimes getting him to look over a few things to ease the amount of work I have to do. Sometimes he would organize the papers, other times read through rapports and write down a summary, so I didn't have to read the whole thing.

Eren was chatting happily with Eld, something about facemasks and skin care. I was signing boring paperwork next to Petra, who was talking about some interesting things she had heard around the marketplace when she was buying the groceries the scouting legion needed restocking on. A childhood friend of hers had also gotten a child with a lumberjack, and had learned woodcarving, gifting Petra with a wooden sparrow.

I had to admit, the sparrow was pretty. It was realistic and its eyes had been singed to be darker than the rest of the wood. "Captain… do you think you will ever get married?" I glanced up at Petra, who looked like the question had nagged her for quite some time. Her hands were wringing the edge of her loose orange shirt, making her look like she was ablaze in the sunlight. Her eyes looked down in her lap, but shot up occasionally to look around her, staying a little bit long on Eren as he was mixing something in a bowl with Eld. The two were sitting on some homemade pillows. Auruo and Gunther were trimming the trees that were used for training.

I wrote with my neat but large handwriting about the new requirement of sour pickles since Hanji had accidently gotten some sweet ones. I hated the sweet pickles. I am not even sure starvation could get me to eat whatever Hanji had bought. I decided to be honest, Petra would either try and prove me wrong, or agree with me. "I am not sure. Who would want a survey corps soldier who would choose humanity over them? Like sure, I would do my best to be there for them all the time and help them, but the survival of humanity is on the top of my priorities if they clash. I always work, work is what I have."

Petra stared at me, her mouth a little bit open. That was probably some of the most emotion filled thing I had said this week. My squad are used to some affection a couple times a week; they were after all my squad.

A smile graced her face, "I am sure someone will understand and love you. It is quite amazing how you put humanity first. I don't think I would be able to do that… maybe not even handle being put second." She tapped her cup of tea, "Work seems to be your life, maybe someone as dedicated to their work as you are would be a good idea. Not someone who would push you aside all the time, but someone who understand the importance of the thing you do. "I let myself drift into my thoughts. Someone who is dedicated to their work. Someone who understands the importance of what I do. Someone like Eren.

Eren knows the importance of what I do. He also seems to put humanity first. He is dedicated and also at the same workplace as I am. He will be close by and probably will be until one of us dies if we are lucky. I have a shot on him.

 _Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear_. Said brat bounces towards Petra and I a bowl of something in his hands. Petra took one look at the bowl and slowly inched away, trusting me to make my own decisions in this. The brat had something on his face, a grayish blue paste. Eren sat across from me at the table, "Look captain, Eld taught me how to make facemasks!" He put the bowl in front of me. I looked at its content, it seemed to be whatever Eren had on his face. "Oh, and what sort of miracle does Eld say it does to the skin this time?"

I think Eren was blushing underneath the pasty facemask he was wearing, "Cleansing of the pores and inducing calm. Gunther seemed to agree with some of the ingrediencies and the lavender in there do work to some extent for calming people." I raised an eyebrow and Eren nodded, "Yeah, my dad and mom sometimes used it to help calm down panicked patients. It doesn't cure anyone, but it can be calming. Wanna try?"

This could be my chance to be on Eren´s side… and to possibly get great skin and a calming feeling for my paperwork. Not that I need better skin other than under my eyes where my bags where, I for some reason looked half my age at almost any given moment. Can't tell if it is a cruse or not.

I let out a sigh to pretend I was bothered and flicked my wrist, "Yeah sure brat."

The green-eyed wonder beamed and immediately dabbed one of the cloths into a water bowl that Eld had put there while I was talking, knowing I could not say no to the brat.

He walked around the table and sat down next to me, his legs on each side of the bench. He leaned forwards towards me, and my pulse quickened. His eyes were glowing in the sun and the slight breeze gave him the perfect wind-blown hair. The brown locks (when did I start seeing them as locks?) swished softly, making the owner of said locks look pet-able.

The water was lukewarm on my face and Eren carefully dabbed my face, "We must first moisturize unless we want to murder the skin." I closed my eyes as he dabbed at my eyelids, "Don't you LIVE for killing things?"

I opened my eyes as the cloth was removed and Eren snorted in laughter. "Not anything that is part of your body I won't. I like you as you are." He turned around to get the bowl not noticing how my cheeks got warm, probably giving me a slight blush. Eren liked me. _Don´t get ahead of yourself Ackerman, you are not a horny teenager_.

Eren smiled at me and I was sure the sun brightened as his teeth flashed. I was so whipped; I can never recover from this. A new cloth came towards me and Eren motioned me to sit like he did. With my short legs on each side of the bench I tried to ignore how my feet definitively could not touch the ground this way. Not that they could touch the grassy ground in the first place, but it became more apparent now how short I was.

"Close your eyes captain, it will feel great." I gave him a one overlook, pretending it was to see if he was a danger and not me discreetly checking him out. Liking what I saw I closed my eyes.

I felt my breath leave my lungs as I felt a soft but warm hand hold my cheek, angling my head so the cloth could stroke my warm cheek. My mind was going crazy with how carefully Eren was handling me and how good it felt to be cared for. No one had held my cheek in their hand like this since my mother… well not in a similar scenario. It had happened other times when I have been hurt and needed help drinking, or a quick ronk with some person that was equally horny. No feelings involved other than getting off.

This however was ecstasy, being handled so carefully and lovingly. Being the center of someone's world for once and not being put on a pedestal for being a murderous machine. It made me fall for Eren all over again. Maybe it was just his charm, but he didn't need magic to take my breath away. _I sound like one of those characters in those crappy short romance books. Completely out of character compared to how they appear to others_. But maybe I was that way but never got mutual love in the way I wanted.

We sat there for a short time, Eren talking softly about what the other team members were doing. "Can I help with your paperwork tonight? I have noticed that you have gotten a lot today and I want you to get the sleep you need." I hummed deeply and if I wasn't wrong Eren stopped for a split second in his soft massaging of my skin with his cloth. "Sure brat. I don't get good sleep that often so we might as well try with lightening my load." The paste on my skin made it a little strange to talk.

I heard someone walk up to the table and I turned my head slightly towards the sound, unfortunately making my head come out of Erens grip. The footsteps were familiar, "What is it Petra?" I heard Eren gasp softly next to me and I had to fight down a smirk, I heard him whisper to himself "how did he know?"

Petra shifted in her place; she was nervous. "Umm captain… you do know some of the ingrediencies is mud right… the facemask?" I stiffened, _no way the brat would_ \- Eren shifted backwards on the bench.

I opened my eyes slowly and had them trained on the pale brat who was flapping his lips mutely, "Well erm captain mud is good for the skin if prepared right-" he let out a squeak as I found my body chasing the brat around the campus our bodies flying through the air and running on the ground. It was a pretty impressing attempt by the brat but that didn't help him for too long as I tripped him up and used him as a skateboard as he landed face first into his beloved mud. We were in the forest, critters quiet around us, knowing the danger that was me.

I leaned down from my perch on his back, "So will this mud save your face from your future ass-whopping?" some of my underground vocabulary slipped through. I honestly can't tell if I am amused or pissed at the brat. I stepped of the brat and walked back towards the castle in the distance "Cleaning duty, the bathrooms and the stables. I want them shining." I paused slightly as I heard him raise himself to his knees behind me, "Remember soldier, tell me what is in the damn concoctions."

*mini Timetravel*

It was dinner and my squad were not yet there. Had they died from the short trip through the castle?

Just as that thought hit me, my whole squad came through the door, talking, laughing and bumping each other. Every single one of them, no tense atmosphere between them. Even Petra!

"Hi captain!" beamed Eren. I gave a nod in return and exchanged looks with Hanji as they wiggled their eyebrows at me. I shoved them a little but went back to my food, strangely feeling content as my squad sat down at the large table with me and the other veterans. My squad was whole.

Hanji looked halfway through the dinner at Erens face, before getting the evilest body language ever.

My face was suddenly grabbed by the crazy scientist and squished. My cheeks pinched, "WOW LEVI YOUR FACE IS SO SOFT!" _I am going to kill that brat… right after I murder Shitty-Glasses_.

 **Please Review and enjoy**

 **Word count: 2551**

 **Date released: 25. February 2020**


End file.
